It Goes Like This
by ink teardrops
Summary: One minute you were flying, soaring through the air and the next minute, you realised that the wings he had fashioned for you with his carpenter hands were made of wood and suddenly, you were plummeting back down to Earth. You never imagined that he would betray you and you never imagined how it would feel but, now you know, Spencer Hastings and it goes like this —Post 3x12


_A/N: My OTP has been ripped to shreds and I have so many conflicting emotions right now, I don't even know what to think. But, that episode was incredible._

_Anyway, here's my take on how Spencer would react to finding out that Toby was on the A-Team. I own nothing._

You've been through a lot, Spencer Hastings, that's undeniable. Your best friend was murdered, you were stalked by a psychopath that seemed to know _everything_, you were a person of interest in a murder trial and all your secrets were suddenly dangling on a very thin thread, ready to fall at any moment. But nothing stung as much as this. Imagine the one person you trusted the most, the love of your life, the person who you invested your future in and the person that you thought you could rely on. And imagine what would happen if you found out that everything you had with that one person was a lie. That those whispered sweet nothings were nothings, that those dreams of the future that he concocted and planted in your mind were just fabricated fantasies and that every single kiss meant absolutely nothing. Well, Spencer, you've experienced that, haven't you? And, yes, you know that Mona was Hanna's best friend and that that betrayal must have hurt too, but this one feels so much worse. Back then, you thought about how _you_ would feel if Mona was your best friend and you couldn't even begin to consider the feelings of hurt that you would feel. But, Spencer, now you know how that feels and it goes like this:

One minute you were flying, soaring through the clouds feeling as free as a bird and top of the world and the next minute, you realised that you didn't have wings and suddenly, you were plummeting back down to Earth without a parachute or anything to cushion the fatal blow.

Because that's what it felt like, wasn't it Spencer? When you were with him, it felt like you were flying, didn't it? You had spent your life chained to the ground by your heaps of textbooks, critical parents and your superior sister. But then he came, and he helped you up and he made you see that the things that bound you to the Earth were insignificant and he sculpted magnificent wings for you and you _finally_ felt free.

But then, he let go of your hand and you realised that the wings he had fashioned for you with his carpenter hands were wooden and so you fell back down to the ground.

You hadn't ever felt this way about someone and, for the first time since before Ali, you actually felt _safe_. Even with all the craziness of your life, what with trying to find Ali's (and then Maya's) killer and trying to decipher who A was, you felt as though you had someone to come home to, someone who you could just forget everything with.

But then, that came crumbling down around you and your safe haven was actually one of the most dangerous places you could be. It's funny, Spencer, how two simple words changed your life in so many ways. With those two simple words, your life became broken and irreparable and everything you had once imagined to be the impossible was suddenly reality. Your reality.

Because, Spencer, he was your everything and now that you know, you're nothing but a scared little girl in a world that is far too big for you to be alone in.

Once upon a time, you thought that you were the same. You had both been framed and suspected for a murder that you didn't commit and you both had crazy home lives that were becoming too much. And you were both together, dangling off a bridge from a cord that was far too thin to hold your weight. But then, you found him and you entwined your ropes together and suddenly, you could breathe again because you were securely in place. But then, he betrayed you and he hacked away at your rope until it broke and now, you're falling and even gravity can't save you. And that's the end.

Because, Spencer, you may be clever and you may have straight As and you may even be a genius, but you certainly didn't figure out his disguise.

Because, Spencer Hastings, one minute you were together and you, Spence, were a supernova, the brightest light in Rosewood, emitting such powerful, beautiful, radiant light, you were stellar and nobody could ever stop you. But, the next minute, your supernova had burnt out (_bang_) and you'd faded into nothingness, because you put all of your love, energy and trust into one person who screwed you over and took everything away from you and now, all you're left with is a broken heart and a patch of empty sky that used to be yours.

Because, Spencer Hastings, he betrayed you and it goes like _this_:

_heartbreak._


End file.
